claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Noel
Noel is Claymore No. 4 of Teresa's generation. She is demoted to No. 5 after the promotion of Priscilla. She appears to be friends with Sophia. 'Etymology' Noel is the French word for "Christmas." The feminine form of the name is spelled "Noelle." 'Appearance' Noel has short, spiky hair, emphasizing her boyishness. She wears the standard Claymore uniform. Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in). 'Personality' Noel is outspoken, easily angered. She can be compared to Helen, since their personalities are so similar. Noel is more controlled and rule-abiding than Helen, however. 'Abilities' Her defining attribute is her agility and speed combined to kill multiple targets, earning her the nickname, 'Stormwind'. Sophia teasingly compares her speed to that of a monkey. Organization Rating: (From Claymore Databook 1) *Yoki: B *Agility: A+ *Muscular Strength: C *Spirit: B *Perception: B *Leadership: C 'Biography' Employment as a Claymore Noel and Sophia vies for the No. 3 rank. Though the two were almost identical in power, their fighting styles are significantly different. Because of her extraordinary agility she earned the nickname "Stormwind Noel." Hunt for Teresa Noel was sent to assassinate Teresa along with Priscilla, Irene and Sophia. She was informed of this, as well as her demotion, after eliminating a Yoma hive with Sophia. She and Sophia came close to fighting over who had killed most Yoma, Noel saying she had killed seven and Sophia had killed six. When she first encountered Priscilla, she grew angry at the fact that a novice excelled her and tried to attack her. At seeing the number of Yoma she killed, however, she grew to fear her. They found Teresa and Noel attacked from the air, using her agility and high speed. She ended up being kicked and later, cut down by Teresa. After Priscilla went berserk, she followed Irene to the battleground. Noel feared that Priscilla might awaken and often consulted her for her opinion. When Priscilla did awaken and killed Teresa, Noel and Sophia attempted to attack her. They managed to sever an arm, which was almost instantly reattached and resulted in both their deaths. In the anime, both Noel and Sophia's deaths are bloodier, and they are killed before slicing Priscilla's arm off. 'Relationships' Sophia Noel and Sophia seem to be very close friends, though they constantly are at odds with who is the most powerful. Their squabbles are rather more like sibling rivalry than actual hate though. Their personalities and abilities are very different, though they get along very well. They can be compared to the relationship shared by Helen and Deneve. Irene Noel hinted at knowing Irene before the attack on Teresa. She respects her for her Quicksword ability, saying her higher rank is 'unquestionable'. Priscilla Noel at first despised her and scorned her for being so young and yet so highly ranked. When she saw the extent of her powers, however, she lost all scorn and began to actually fear her. 'Behind the Scenes' * Noel's Japanese voice actor is Junko Takeuchi and her English voice actor is Leah Clark. * There seems to be some confusion concerning Noel's Claymore symbol. In the anime and manga, her symbol is clearly shown to be similar to Teresa's with two indents toward the center at the top. However, on the official manga website, Noel has been credited with a symbol that was worn on a previously established unnamed claymore who was part of Teresa's execution party. 'References' * Claymore Manga Chapter 18 * Claymore Manga Chapter 19 * Claymore Manga Chapter 20 * Claymore Manga Chapter 21 * Claymore Manga Chapter 22 * Claymore Manga Chapter 23 * Claymore Manga Chapter 24 * Claymore Anime Episode 7 * Claymore Anime Episode 8 Category:Claymore